1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a fixing and covering structure for a reflection mirror which is composed of a plurality of base body blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a reflection mirror is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,576 (Aug. 22, 1995). In the reflection mirror disclosed in the U.S. patent, a plurality of base body blocks each having a curved inner surface are assembled to complete a reflection mirror.
Such a reflection mirror is usually fixedly installed into an exposure apparatus or the like, but may be hand-held by an operator in some applications such as inspection of objects through use of ultraviolet rays. In the latter case, a portable-type reflection mirror is used. For example, in the inspection of objects through use of ultraviolet rays, a portable-type reflection mirror combined with a ultraviolet source is used. Specifically, ultraviolet rays are reflected by the reflection mirror and are radiated onto a possibly damaged area of an object where a crack or the like may be generated, in order to cause a reaction of a chemical that has previously been penetrated into the damaged area, and the reaction of the chemical is visually checked to detect the damage.
However, if the reflection mirror disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,576 is used in such inspection, the hand of the operator Is exposed to ultraviolet rays, because the reflection mirror disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,576 has no covers at the longitudinal ends thereof and therefore ultraviolet rays leak through the longitudinal ends. In such case, the hand or body of the operator may be adversely affected by ultraviolet rays.